Busnocus
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Spino}}Busnocus is a medium-sized Bird Wyvern that lives in Tundras and other cold Regions. It is first introduced in ??? Physiology Busnocus is a medium-sized Bird Wyvern that resembles Malfestio in Body Shape, but is larger than the aforementioned Monster. Busnocus’ Body is covered in pale white Feathers and is patterned with black Spots. Busnocus has large, green Eyes that glow in the Dark. Instead of large Ears, Busnocus has icy blue Crests growing from the Sides of its Skull that resemble Snow Flakes. Busnocus has a hooked Beak which it uses to rip off Meat of its Prey. It also possesses sharp Claws to catch its Prey. Behavior Busnocus is a rare and skittish Creature that lives in the most desolate Parts of its Habitat. They flee from most Dangers, only fighting back when their Nest, their Partner or their Young are threatened. Their Colour helps them hide from most Predators. While fighting, Busnocus spits Fluids on its Enemies that slows them down and makes them feel like they’re freezing, no Matter which Environment they are in or a different Fluid, that acts like a Narcotic Poison. It can also use its broad Wings to throw Snow at smaller attackers, hindering their Movement. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Although being such a skittish Creature, Busnocus occupies a rather high Spot in the Food Chain, hunting down most smaller Monsters. They are nocturnal Hunters, that strike extremely quickly and quietly and the largest Individuals can even take down Beasts such as Blangonga or Great Baggi with a fatal Blow. It is preyed on by large Apex Predators like Zinogre, Fulgur Anjanath and Legiana. Behavior Towards other Monsters Busnocus ignores smaller Monsters in its Territory and will flee from large Predators. However, when another Monster attacks the Busnocus’ Nest, Partner or Young, it will furiously protect it with its sharp claws, narcotic fluids and large wings. Tracks Busnocus leaves behind various tracks, including Feathers and Footprints on the Ground and Claw Marks on the Walls. Sometimes, one can find a Pile of Bones, Fur and other indigestible Materials, that a Busnocus coughed up after eating. Specific Locale Interactions Busnocus does not have Specific Locale Interactions Special Behaviors Busnocus does not have Special Behaviors Abilities Busnocus has the Ability to spit Narcotic Fluids that causes Enemies to fall asleep. It can also spit another Fluid that lets its Opponent feel like they’re freezing, no Matter how much Fur or Feathers they have on their Bodies. With their broad Wings, they can also throw Snow at Enemies to slow them down. Rage and Tired States * Enraged State: Busnocus puffs its Feathers up, gets faster and more aggressive * Tired State: Busnocus starts drooling, drags its Wings and tail over the Ground and gets slower. It can’t use its Spit Attacks anymore. Mounts Busnocus can be mounted on its Head, Back and Tail * When mounted on its Head, the Hunter is located between the Busnocus’ Crests. The Busnocus will try to get the Hunter off by violently shaking, dragging its head over the Floor and running/flying around. * When mounted on its Back, the Hunter is located between the Busnocus’ Wings. The Busnocus will try to get the Hunter off by violently shaking, jumping around and running/flying around. * When mounted on its Tail, the Hunter is located at the Tip of it. The Busnocus will try to get the Hunter off by violently shaking it around, smashing it into Walls and running/flying around. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Class: Aves * Order: Strigiformes * Family: Strigidae * Genus: Nixibis * Species: N. Alba Busnocus is closely related to Malfestio and is, in Fact, an Owl. It is the Largest Member of the Strigidae-Family. Habitat Range Busnocus lives in cold Areas. In the Old Word, it can be found in the Arctic Ridge, the Tundra and the Frozen Seaway. In the New World, it inhabits the Hoarfrost Reach. Ecological Niche Busnocus takes a high spot in the Aerial Food Chain of its Habitats and is only preyed upon by Apex Predators. Its main Prey consists of small Monsters like Blango, Baggi, Anteka and Popo but they seem to be especially fond of Bullfango and Bulldrome, which they will mostly go after. Large Busnocus also prey on larger Monsters like Blangonga, Lagombi and Great Baggi. Biological Adaptations Busnocus is a adapted to nocturnal Hunting. They have Night Vision and the Ability to fly without any Sounds. The Colour of its Feathers are perfect for hiding in snowy Environments and its is equipped with a hooked Beak, perfect for ripping flesh. Behavior Busnocus are rather peaceful, calm and even skittish. They only fight if necessary and will flee from most attackers. Busnocus stay with their first Mate for their whole Life. After Mating, it takes around 4 Months for the Female to lay Eggs. They will hatch after about another 8 Months and the Parents take Care of their Young for around 2 Years. Roar TBA Theme Attacks Low Rank Normal * Roar: Busnocus roars * Claw Attack: Busnocus claws at the Hunter with one of its Feet. * Tail Swipe: Busnocus slams its tail into the Hunter * Peck: Busnocus pecks at the Hunter * Double Peck: Busnocus pecks at the Hunter twice * Triple Peck: Busnocus pecks at the Hunter thrice * Ice Ball: Busnocus spits a Ball of freezing Fluid at the Hunter * Double Ice Ball: Busnocus spits one Ball of freezing Fluid in each Direction * Triple Ice Ball: Busnocus spits one Ball of freezing Fluid to the left, one to the right and a third one in a straight Line in front of it. * Sleep Ball: Busnocus spits a Ball of narcotic Fluid at the Hunter * Double Sleep Ball: Busnocus spits one Ball of narcotic Fluid in each Direction * Triple Sleep Ball: Busnocus spits one Ball of narcotic Fluid to the left, one to the right and a third one in a straight line in front of it. * Snow Throw: Busnocus throws Snow at the Hunter, causing the Snowman Status * Aerial Charge (Air Exclusive): Busnocus quickly flies towards the Hunter and sends them flying on Impact. * Talon Attack (Air Exclusive): Busnocus attacks the Hunter with its Talons Enraged * Divebomb (Air Exclusive): Busnocus flies up and then quickly flies down to ram into the Hunter * Cannonball (Air Exclusive): Busnocus flies up and then quickly drops to the Ground, causing Snow to fly up. Can Cause Snowman. * Corkscrew (Air Exclusive): Busnocus flies towards the Hunter while spinning, sending them flying. * Spin (Air Exclusive) : Busnocus spins in the Air, similar to Rathian, sending the Hunter flying. High Rank Normal * Mega Peck: Busnocus lifts its head, waits for the Hunter to get close enough or walks towards them and rams its Beak into them. When tired, Busnocus will get stuck for a few Seconds. * Snowy Tail Swipe; Busnocus slams its tail into the Hunter and catapults Snow at them with its Tail as well, inflicting the Snowman Status. * Icy Rain: Busnocus spits Balls of icy Fluid into the Air that fly in random Directions, similar to Yian Kut-Ku * Sleep Rain: Busnocus spits Balls of narcotic Fluid into the Air that fly in random Directions. * Snow Dash (Air Exclusive): Busnocus flies low over the ground, rushes towards the Hunter and throws up Snow while doing it, inflicting the Snowman Status on Impact and sends them Flying. * Double Snow Catapult: Busnocus catapults Snow at the Hunter twice, inflicting the Snowman Status Enraged * Ice Bomb: Busnocus charges a large Ball of freezing Fluid and spits it at the Hunter * Sleep Bomb: Busnocus charges a large Ball of narcotic Fluid and spits it at the Hunter * Ice Dash: Same as Snow Dash, but also inflicts Iceblight and deals more Damage. * Triple Snow Catapult: Busnocus catapults Snow at the Hunter thrice, inflicting the Snowman Status G-Rank Normal * Icy Corkscrew (Air Exclusive): Same as Corkscrew, but faster. Busnocus also throws up snow, causing the Snowman Status Breakable Parts and Damage Effectiveness * Beak * Crest * Wings * Tail Physical Damage Effectivness Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops * Wyvern Tear * Large Wyvern Tear Material Drops * Busnocus Scale * Busnocus Feather Slinger Drops Busnocus drops Stinger Pods Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor Resistances: 10 Water, 20 Ice, -10 Thunder, -20 Fire, -10 Dragon, 10 Earth, 10 Wind, 10 Nature Palico Equipment Armor Weapons Carves Low-Rank High Rank G-Rank Trivia * Busnocus' Name is a Combination of "Bubo" the Genus Snowy Owls belong to, "Snö", the Swedish Word for "Snow" and "Bubo Scandiacus" the scientific Name for Snowy Owls. * Busnocus' Japanese Name is a Combination of "Yuki" meaning Snow and "Fukuro" meaning Owl * Busnocus is obviously based on Snow Owls. * Busnocus is one of the Flagship-Monsters of ??? Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Bird Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:FrostSpino